RUDRA NO HIHOU: Eien tensei no kami
by Daitenshi Metatron
Summary: Millenia ago, four heroes sealed a terrible evil beyond the universe. After 4000 years of prosperity, the human race is at a crossroad: the forces of fate are conspiring to continue the cycle of destuction. Now four heroes must once again save the world.
1. Default Chapter

RUDRA NO HIHOU: Eien tensei no kami  
  
Author's note: Rudra no Hihou was a SNES Squaresoft game released around 1995 only in Japan. Featuring art and character designs by Amemiya Keita, Rudra was very popular in Japan and had its soundtrack released a relative rarity for SNES games. Its graphics easily equaled Final Fantasy 6, and in some cases, such as monsters, was far superior (being actually animated and all). The fact that its magic system was all but impossible to localize and that the SNES was nearing the end of its lifespan probably spelled the death of this game's English translation before it even left the drawing board.  
  
Finding the story of the game intriguing and despite the general idea of "save the world," I felt it was presented in a very unique way, so I decided to novella-ize it. While I will attempt to stay true to the spirit of the game, this is not a walkthrough. Go to gamefaqs.com if you want a walkthrough. For those of you who can read Japanese and/or have played and understood the French version, please note that there are and will be discrepancies between my story and the game. Some things will be more thoroughly fleshed and perhaps all together changed. This is called artistic license for those of you who don't know, so die-hard fans, please don't scream at me because something wasn't in the game or not translated. This is not a translation. I can read very little Japanese, so. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters described wherein, unless they are of my own creation for story purposes. Please don't use any of my original characters without my permission. All other characters and terms are © the property of Squaresoft of Japan. 


	2. The Beginning

Prologue: The future develops in accordance with fixed laws, according to calculable numbers. If these numbers are known, future events can be calculated with perfect certainty. - Richard Wilhelm  
  
Over twenty thousand years ago, the universe existed under the tyranny of a being of indescribable power. Twisting the world to its whims and cruelly toying with its people, this "evil being from beyond the sky" was absolute. Then, four heroes rose up from the earth, and after an arduous journey spanning many worlds, they sealed the creature in its abyssal realm for all eternity - or so they thought. After their legendary battle, the four heroes disappeared from mortal view and vanished into the mists of time. In the following centuries, many worshipped them as gods, and indeed they may have been. Skeptics believed that their long failure to reappear seemed to indicate that they had died long ago, perhaps from wounds inflicted in their titanic battle.and indeed.that may also be so. Not long after the Sky Battle (as it came to be known), a being that is now called a "Rudra," or racial god, appeared in the world. This being raised the native Daanan mystics to levels unprecedented by other mortals. The art of "word essence," or rune-based magic, became a basis of civilization and the very concept of the world. Then, after four thousand years of prosperity, the great Daanan civilization was reduced to rubble and the species rendered extinct. The Daanan Rudra had also disappeared. Not long afterwards, a new race appeared, and with them, a new patron deity. These beings were called the "Mizushu-Sai" or Sea folk. Once again, the civilization of the Sea-folk rose to world-encompassing levels, as did the art of word essence, particularly that which centered on the control of the sea and weather. Again, the Sea-folk prevailed for four thousand years, and then disappeared in a single night. After the demise of the Sea-folk, the art of word essence was all but lost, as the new race that emerged, the warlike Hahchu-Rui lizard people had little use for it. Once again, the new race dominated the world and then simply vanished without a trace. Then came the Kyojin giants, who began refining the arts of machinery and defense. After four thousand years of dominance, they too disappeared. Now, after twenty thousand years of this cycle of racial creation and destruction, a fifth race has appeared: humans. Both the arts of science and magic have been quickly embraced by this flexible people, and they have risen to dominate the earth. But the end of the fifth age is approaching. Now four new heroes shall be the deciding factor in the cycle of -  
  
Rudra No Hihou. 


End file.
